


[Day 6] Tears

by ShadoWolf55



Series: MidoTaka Week 2017 [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, MidoTaka Week 2017, midotaka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoWolf55/pseuds/ShadoWolf55
Summary: Ah, this is so late. Prompts were: Eliminate || Coincidence || “I’ll teach you defeat.”Day 7 should come around soon ahahahaha





	[Day 6] Tears

Takao awoke to something he never thought he would ever see. Shin-chan lying just centimetres away from him, shirt removed and wearing shorts underneath the thick blankets. Shin-chan looked… amazing like this. It wasn’t a rare sight to see Shin-chan shirtless but as such a close view was a different case. He wanted to caress Shin-chan like he did with other girls but this was Shin-chan he was talking about so he should just as well restrain himself.

“You can touch me if you want to.”

Takao froze for a moment to clear his thoughts. He lifted his head and realised that Shin-chan knew how much Takao wanted to touch the Shooting Guard filthily.

“Shin-chan? Nonono, you… you got it all wrong… I… I don’t want to do… that… You’re mistaken…” He could never say it out, could he? How much he yearned to feel Shin-chan at places that shouldn’t be felt. Why was he being the tsundere now?

“Takao, don’t lie to me. I know you want to. You have that look on your face, the same look male teenagers nowadays flash towards pretty females. Don’t think I’m so oblivious, I know that you like me, nanodayo.”

_ Bloody hell, of course I like you. _

“No!! I… Shin-chan, there’s nothing between you and me, just… just partners… just partners… no more… I… I would never like another boy… Homosexuals are disgusting...” Takao let his voice trail off as he felt something burn within him. He was lying, he was lying to himself and Shin-chan.

He could never admit it, but he was homosexual and he liked Shin-chan, maybe even love the miracle. Who in the right mind would not like such a handsome ace with a distinctive personality? If only Shin-chan wasn’t so rude, girls would probably be fawning over him now. Then again, was it right to love another boy? Was it right to want to do those things to another boy? Was it right to see another boy in his dreams? He didn’t know about Shin-chan, but he didn’t want either of them to be made fun of. The students were already talking bad about Shin-chan, not that Shin-chan ever cared but still, this would just make everything worse wouldn’t it?

Was it ever right to love Shin-chan?

Midorima had removed his blankets and was folding them neatly, head lowered and using his bangs to shield his eyes. Despite that, it was not difficult to notice that hurt expression on Midorima’s face. It was only a few seconds but Takao saw it, Takao saw how Midorima’s mouth had curled up into a frown, how his eyes had narrowed, how his face had wrenched up and how Shin-chan’s movements were less graceful. At that moment, Takao realised that maybe he meant more than a partner to Shin-chan.

“I understand,” Midorima put on a shirt quickly, “I apologise for sounding so vulgar, nanodayo.” Midorima knew his voice sounded cracked. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. He was pretty much on the verge of tears and the last thing he wanted was to cry in front of Takao. He quickly dashed to the entrance, before Takao could stop him, bringing his shirt up to his nose to muffle any cries. Along the way, he had met a bewildered captain who just walked right out of his room. Midorima had muttered that he wasn’t coming for practice before running off.

Thankfully, the showers were still empty this early in the morning but he could never be too sure. There was always the possibility of Kuroko being there just that he would never know. He removed his clothes and entered the last stall, locking it shut and turning on the shower to the loudest. He placed his hand on the water, looking at the ground and let the cold water hit his head. He closed his eyes and let the tears fall down for the first time.

_ There’s nothing between you and me. _

But I like you, Takao. No, I love you. I love you ever since I saw you because you are so handsome and charming. That’s why I let you stay by my side, not like you would ever know.

_ Just partners. No more. _

I think you are more than my partner. I want to be related to you. I like your family, I like you, I like everything about you. Why are we just partners after such a long time?

_ Homosexuals are disgusting. _

I’m hurt that you said that. But then again, people of my kind aren’t really welcomed in society. I don’t mind those bad rumors but you probably do mind. I probably shouldn’t drag you into all this but am I supposed to believe our love would never be strong enough?

_ Just partners. _

Just partners, then. Even though I want to just grab hold of you and never let you go, even though I want to steal away your first kiss, even though I think of doing all those things to you at night, even though I want you to be mine forever. Tell me, it is disgusting and selfish of me to want all this? 

“Midorima-kun.”

Oh bloody fuck all this shit.

X-X-X

Midorima tried to calm himself, to stop crying and collect himself to talk to Kuroko. Damn it. He was half sure Kuroko wasn’t in the showers since Kuroko wasn’t exactly one to wake up so early. He opened his mouth to answer but no sound came out. Had he really… cried himself hoarse…? He decided to remain silent and leave the shower on to break the awkward silence.

“Midorima-kun, Takao-kun is looking for you.”

Midorima opened his mouth to reply and finally hollered out a few words between ragged breaths. 

“I. don’t. Want. to. See. him.”

No one spoke for the next few seconds and Midorima tried to stop anymore tears from falling down. He never expected to be rejected, that harshly. It wasn’t really a rejection but it still hurt, especially that last comment. Was it that wrong for him to love a boy? He was ridiculed in junior high for liking Akashi until Akashi put a stop to all those foul rumors. Nevertheless, he had experienced how merciless society could be when it came to these things. If a man could love a woman, why couldn’t a man love a man or a woman love a woman? We are free to love who we want, no?

“Midorima-kun, let me in, or come out of there.”

“No.”

“I could get Kagami-kun to break down the door but I can’t guarantee he won’t notice anything’s wrong.”

Kuroko and Kagami were together, if he heard correctly from Kise. If that’s the case, why can’t he be with Takao?

“You are crying, I can tell from your voice.”

“I’m not. Leave me alone, Kuroko.”

“You are crying. Let me in Midorima-kun, I cannot bear to hear your voice like that.”

“Fine. Throw me a shorts or something, I’m naked, Kuroko.” A pair of shots flew in, surprisingly (given Kuroko can’t really throw things) and Midorima put it on before turning the shower off and letting Kuroko in.

Kuroko saw a couple of tears dripping down Midorima-kun’s face. He didn’t know how to react because he never saw Midorima-kun shed a single tear except when they lost in matches. That was to be expected but outside of matches, he would safely bet that Midorima-kun never cried. Well, this was going to be interesting.

“Midorima-kun, did Takao-kun make you cry?”

“No, I cried on my own accord. Can you not make me feel so uncomfortable-nodayo?”

“But he indirectly caused you to cry right?” The teal-haired phantom ignored whatever the Shooting Guard had asked of him.

“I’m not answering. Why do you even care?”

“Because I never saw you cry outside of losing matches. If you don’t answer, then I can’t help you either, Midorima-kun.”

“I never remembered asking for help,” Midorima snarled, leaning against the wall and scowling.

“But you clearly need help. It’s written all over you.”

“Tch.”

“So did Takao-kun indirectly make you cry?”

“Yes.”

“And the reason was…?”

The scowl on Midorima’s face deepened as he grunted a reply, “He doesn’t like me.”

Kuroko let himself display a surprised expression before returning to his usual poker look. “I didn’t expect tha-” 

“Stop it, Kuroko.” 

“I mean, it’s Takao-ku-” 

“I find him attractive, that’s it.”

“But Midorima-kun in love is really unexpec-”

“We already went through this once in Teiko.”

“-ted because you are a tsundere and you wouldn’t have any romantic feelings towards anyone.”

“I hate you so much, Kuroko.” “Midorima-kun once said that our horoscopes could never be compatible.”

“You are not telling anyone about this.”

“Of course, Midorima-kun. One question, what did he say exactly?”

By now, Midorima had already given up trying to support the weak and shaky knees of his and just fell on the ground. “I claimed that he liked me because I could tell so, but he said that there was nothing more between us, just partners.”

“But you still believe that he likes you, am I right?”

“He definitely does, I can see it in his eyes. I just… He said homosexuals are disgusting so I was kind of hurt… I don’t know… I… How… How did you get together with Kagami…?” 

“In our case, Kagami-kun has a gay half-brother and a gay mentor so he was okay with me being gay. We just eliminated everyone who possibly stood in our way, no we didn’t kill anyone, we merely told them nothing was going to stop us from being together, and everything just fell into place.”

“I dislike how your love life can be so easy.” The green-haired miracle commented bitterly and brought his knees to his chest.

“Ok, so you are hurt by Takao-kun. Why won’t you see him? He’s still your teammate, you can’t exactly let your love interest with him destroy your partnership.”

“Homosexuals are disgusting. I am clearly homosexual, you of all people would know that very well. Therefore, I am disgusting and I am not worthy of being near him, nanodayo.”

“Midorima-kun, that’s a very stupid idea you have. Regardless what Takao-kun says, homosexuals are not disgusting. If homosexuals are disgusting to hetrosexuals, then aren’t hetrosexuals just as disgusting to us homosexuals? You should talk to him, you can’t avoid him forever.”

“Well, damn yes I can. I can transfer out of Shutoku and join Seirin.” “We wouldn’t want you here. You will take away captain’s position.” 

“I can join Touou and replace that apologetic mushroom.” “You don’t get along well with Aomine-kun, remember?” 

“I will fly over to Kyoto and join Rakuzan.” “Akashi-kun would never accept you in.” “

I will go to Akita and join Murasakibara.” “Kagami-kun’s half brother is there, he will never let you take over his position because he likes Murasakibara-kun.” 

“Then I will go to Kaijo with Kise, if I am left with no choice.” “Are you sure?”

There was complete silence for a while until Kuroko finally broke the silence again.

“Why are you trying to run away?”

X-X-X

Midorima hugged his knees tightly and let his forehead rest on top of his knees. He didn’t want to answer any more questions, he just wanted to be left alone in this shower until coach or captain came to yell at him.

“Or it is that you want to tell him but you are too scared to?”

He wanted Kuroko to get out and stop asking those worthless questions. He really did not want to start crying again, in front of Kuroko, but the phantom was not helping him with those questions of him. Of course he wanted to confess to Takao, he couldn’t live with being ‘just partners’, but he had no idea how, neither was he brave enough to do so.

“You know, sitting here and crying will not help you, Midorima-kun.”

Jesus, had his cries been that loud? His knees were wet, his eyes were likely red and he probably looked a total mess. His clothes were definitely drenched too since he was sitting on the wet shower floor.

“If you are not saying anything, I will be leaving first. Goodbye, Midorima-kun. I hope we can talk again when you want to.” Kuroko left promptly, leaving Midorima alone. 

The phantom was not surprised to be greeted by a frantic-looking Shutoku player. “To you answer, it’s not wrong to love him.”

Midorima wanted to get out of this place soon because if he didn’t, his secret wasn’t going to stay safe anymore. He unlocked the door and the next moment, someone walked right in or rather, ran in, nearly tearing the door apart.

“Shin-chan! Shin-chan, are you here?”

Midorima placed a hand over his mouth to shut himself up but he realised that his bag outside might have given him away. It was too much of a coincidence for Takao to be here. Screw you, Kuroko. The next second, Takao burst right into the stall.

“Shin-chan, Shin-chan, why are you here? Shin-chan are you okay?”

Midorima willed himself not to say anything. Takao pried Midorima’s hands from his knees and softly, lifted the miracle’s head up so that they could look at each other in the eye. Takao looked in horror as tears flowed down in an endless stream onto Midorima’s tear stained glasses. Midorima didn’t look good, his legs were trembling and so were his hands.

“Shin-chan, why are you crying?”

Midorima bit his lip and used his hands to dry up his tears but more fell down. He couldn’t believe he was crying in front of the person who rejected him. This was not making any sense.

“Did I… Did I make you cry…?”

There was nothing but silence and the occasional sniffling from Midorima. Midorima opened his mouth to speak but nothing but sobs came out.

“I’m sorry I made you cry… Shin-chan… Please stop crying… it hurts me to see you cry…” Takao had wrapped Midorima in a warm embrace, laying the miracle’s head on his shoulder, trying to offering as much support and comfort as he could. He clearly knew what had caused these tears and he wanted to be the one to make everything right.

“I’m sorry for what I said, Shin-chan.” Takao whispered into the other boy’s ears, feeling Midorima’s hands tighten around his waist. “I didn’t mean any of it. I love you, I really do. I want us to be more than partners and homosexuals aren’t disgusting. I love you, Shin-chan.” 

At last, Midorima managed to whisper back into Takao’s ear. “I love you too, Takao.”

Midorima greedily reached for Takao’s lips, planting his firmly and leading the way. He never kissed anyone before but everything just came naturally to him when it was Takao. He let his hands wander around Takao’s face, pushing Takao to the ground until the boy finally complained about a backache.

“Shin-chan, my back hurts.”

“Fool.”

“Ouch it actually hurts, Shin-chan, get off, you’re heavy. I’m going to have a back injury.”

Midorima finally complied and pulled Takao to his feet, rubbing the hawkeye’s back and leaning on his shoulder. “You better love me, if not I will cry again.”

“Chill Shin-chan, I really do love you, I just couldn’t admit it. I can’t believe I was being a tsundere. Haha!” Takao saw trails of disappointment and sadness on Midorima’s face and immediately turned to look at the boy. Never in his wildest dreams could he ever imagine Shin-chan looking this insecure. Who knew this stoic tsundere was extremely fragile? He was going to have one hell of a time making him feel secure and loved.

“You promise?”

“Shin-chan, of course! I promise, I won’t leave you. Never, in a million years.”


End file.
